tara duncan meets winx club
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when serenity's mother and tara's grand mother get sick its up to the alpha team and the winx to protect them and their leaders from the turn coat vampire and the trix and tritannus will the villians win will our heros prevail!
1. Chapter 1

**tara duncan meets winx club **

**prolong **

**long ago their was a woman named fariena lea mon duncan she had two daughter named isabella duncan and faragonda one day when they were older their mother was passing into deep sleep and they were crying and, fariena said dont cry my dears one day i will be back and we will be together, faragonda said oh mother! i promise to be the best head mistress ever and isabella said we will make you proud mother i swear and she smiled closing her eyes. years later tara and her friends were walking home from school and they walked in to the manor and, tara said grandma im home and she didnt answer and tara said grandma? and they walked in the library to find unconscious on the floor and they ran over, tara said grandma! and isabella mumbled in her unconscious state fara , meanwhile at alfea griffin and serenity the 16 year old daughter of hagen and faragonda they walked into her mother office and found her unconscious and serenity said mom! oh no and she muttered isa help me and** **so they were unconscious sick and injured what they didn't know if someone was after Tara and someone was after serenity out in the distance there was a turncoat vampire watching both girls one for the magic mirror the ever right outside of the manor Serena said to herself Soon Tara Duncan Isabella Faragonda Serenity you will pay you will all pay both at the same time didn't even know it Serenity and Tara said what are we going to do can't do this alone Sparrow and Griffin we'll figure it out Serenity / Tara**

**end of the prolong chapter **

**sorry to make it so short promise next chapter will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tara Duncan meets Winx club **

**Chapter 1 isabella and faragonda reunited serenity and tara meet serena meets the trix icy confesses she still loves tritannus! **

**When Isabella came to consciousness she noticed she was changed into her nightgown and her face was burning up she tried to get out of bed but her granddaughter noticed her and ran over and pushed her back, tara said grandma no don't your too weak you don't need to be getting out of bed you need to rest, Isabella said tara I might be old but I am not that weak I might be sick but I have to get out of this bed she needs me she's in danger we're all in danger she needs me, tara said Grandma who needs you how are we all in danger, Isabella said my sister my sister needs me I have to get to her and cal said um Isabella you don't have a sister if you do we've never met her and Mantuo said of course you haven't met her she was my wife's daughter my daughter my other daughter she's the headmistress of a school, sparrow said Why haven't we heard of her until now even she tara's great aunt , Isabella said she is didn't mention like the door until now Tara because we both agreed if she ever had a daughter that you and her do not need to meet and I'm figuring she had me a nice there's in the closet there is a communicator designed to contact different realms around called magic call my sister tell her who you are, tara nods slowly trying to understand everything Meanwhile back at the school serenity was sitting with her mother when she tried to get out of bed her mother had just come to consciousness as well ,Griffin said faragonda you don't need to get out of bed and faragonda said I have to you don't understand Griffin she needs me she needs me,serenity said who needs you mom I don't understand I will never will understand you when you're like this and Griffin said you're not talking about your sister are you you too haven't spoken in years the both of you agreed if you ever had a child she had a grandchild you know that , serenity said hold up I have an aunt that i did not know of why am I now just finding out about this, faragonda said it was to keep you and your older cousins daughter safe but she went missing a long time ago I need you to go into my carpet serenity grab the communicator at the same time when the girls both grab the communicator holograms of both Tara and Isabella and serenity and faragonda appeared , Tara looked at the girl she had silver hair and blue eyes and light pale skin she was wearing a dress she noticed the woman next to her that was also in a nightgown like her grandmother that must have been faragonda but she noticed that the nightgown with poofy ,faragonda looked at her sister and said hi isa it's been a long time I guess you're sick too then again we're Twins never happens to you happens to me, and Isabella said of course I'm sick set your little girl she doesn't look little ,and serenity said yes i'm not and I can talk hi im serenity, and Tara said hi serenity I'm Tara Tara Duncan nice to meet you guys on your second cousin but it's really nice to meet you, and faragonda said is she still around Selena or is she still missing, and Isabella answered she still missing but that's not the least of our problem, an faragonda asked what them shemchans attacking you Every which way you turn trying to take over the Manor every single day, and Isabella said well yes but that's not the least of our problems you remember Serena, and faragonda expression went dark for a minute of course she could remember that vampire how could she forget how many times that vampire had tried to kill her and her sister, and she answered course I remember her do you know how many times she tried to murder you to murder me to kill Hagen to kill dad kill to kill mom did succeed in hurting mother that was my fault ,and Isabella said hey don't go blaming yourself now and ,Serenity and tara said wait what hold on the Phone stop talking I mean and ,they both laughed at the girls antics the girls were more connected than they knew and Griffin said you 2 are more like Isabella and faragonda than I knew then again i did grow up with the both of them,And Isabella said Griffin is that you man you're looking good I heard you have a daughter does she know about ,and Griffin said yes but she doesn't like to talk about it then again she's like her mother he doesn't like to talk about a lot of things ,bloom said hello miss Duncan my name is bloom I'm one of your sisters graduated students but we help out and still at attend classes while we can to make our powers more strong, and Sparrow said hi miss faragonda my name Sparrow I'm tara friend And this guy is and cal saw serentity how beautiful she looked , cal said Hi I'm cal you're very beautiful you know that , serenity said I'm not interested I have a boyfriend and it's the professor of potions and if he found out you were trying to flirt with me he would kick your butt ,Isabella said why were you trying to flirt with my niece well I'm glad you have a boyfriend serenity and I'm surprised Palladium is your boyfriend the man with always shy when I was around then again he was a boy back then , faragonda said now sister don't start patronizing your niece we're not even together I'm guessing that's why you're calling the felt the danger too, and Isabella said of course I felt it fara we both know who it is Serena she's going to come after us we need to be together you either need to come to earth or I can do you, serenity said I could go and get the mom, faragonda said no serenity it's too dangerous for you to go alone you don't know Serena like me and your aunt do and she said you forget I am the fairy of the rainbow moon dragon flame I can handle anything ,Isabella looked at her niece shocked she with a dragon flame Holder and said your holder Rainbow moon dragon flame Oh my gosh I didn't know sis, faragonda said I keep telling that girl she needs to hold off. She then coughed hard serenity rubbing her back and then Isabella coughed hard and her granddaughter rubbed her back, tara said wow you really are Twins but wait who was our great grandmother, and manitu said my beautiful wife your grandmother's mother in your mother's mother fariena the beautiful fariena lea mon Duncan she was so beautiful serenity you look just like her but you have your mother's faith in your mother's hair but those eyes those beautiful blue eyes or your grandmothers and serenity said I am so confused right now how is Tara my second cousin , Isabella said well my daughter Selena had Tara and so you're 16 right Tara is a year older than you she is 17 and she is your older cousins daughter my granddaughter. Serenity said wow that is so amazing I can't wait for y'all to be here. They all agreed that faragonda, Griffin and her daughter would teleport with serenity .Meanwhile in the infinite ocean the tricks had already met Serena and she had already confessed that she still loved tritannus they had a plan to bring him back, and Serena said how much longer to the emperor's throne Icy I don't want to have to wait to get my revenge on Tara Duncan and her grandmother, an icy said you have to wait Serena if not much farther I have to get back the love of my life I need him, and so they brought him back and they waited for him to wake up and faragonda and Isabella were finally reunited .**

**End of chapter one**

**A/N: author's note **

**disclaimer I do not own any of the characters except my own if i did own the characters of winx club and it Tara Duncan I would make Isabella Duncan and faragonda sisters as I have in my story thank you I hope you read, review ,and like bye for now my water knights**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tara Duncan Meets Winx Club**

**Chapter** **2 tritannus finally awakens, serenity and tara meet face to face,fariena awakens after so long.**

**Faragonda, hagen, saladin ,his two children , Griselda's two daughters , the winx, daphen , griffin, her daughter, the twins and their two girls, palladium, and serenity and codtora and his two kids, had just arrived on earth in rose men, there to greet them were, manitu , chen , cal sparrow, Isabella, and tara , the two girls ran up to one other and smiled, serenity said "hi cuz im serenity nice to see you!" And tara said "good to see you too wish it was under better circumstances but welcome you've met cal and sparrow meet my teacher who will also be your teacher welcome to the alpha!" Faragonda looked at chen and said " are you sure this is good idea she doesn't know the basics" and chen said "it is the only way to keep her and her friends safe from serena" , Hagen said "hes right fara its only way', faragonda sighed and looked at tara and said "keep her safe please", tara said "you know I will great aunt fara I promise now somebody wishes to see you", tara stepped aside and with sparrow's help Isabella walked over to faragonda and the two sisters embraced sliding to the grow both girls rush over to them. Faragonda to serenity said "im ok baby im just happy to see my twin sister after all these years", Isabella said "im happy to see you too sis", robin said "hey miss Duncan a lady is glowing in your basement", both at the same time said "mom!" And they all started running towards the basement, and faragonda and Isabella fella down the stairs at the same time and serenity and tara were running behind them, and hagen said "every time their together they do that", and manitu said " I know they are so like their mother in so many ways " , when they got down there a older woman was out of a glass coffin that looked like it had been there for 60 years she was awaking up fully when she I saw two 60 year old twins, fariena said" it can't be it just can't you both were in your early twenties when you lost me it just can't be!", Isabella said " oh mom its you! Its really you its truly a miracle," serenity and tara said "wait is that!" faragonda's eyes were watering and said " yes serenity tara that's our mother!", fariena stared at the two teenagers one looked like her the older one looked like her sister taitana ,and she looked around, and faragonda said " mother who are you looking for " fariena said " im looking for your father " cal started laughing and fariena looked at him and, said " what's so funny " , and cal said " your husband their father turned himself into a dog", fariena looks at the dog, and manitu walked over to her and sat at her feet, she kneeled down to him on her knees she looked into his eyes and, fariena said " manitu my love?" he sighed and nodded, she gasped, and manitu said" its been 60 years love a lot has happened". Fariena said" I can see that but the chosen ones aren't born yet we still have to find the most powerful spell binders with the spell binder dragon flame and the rainbow moon dragon flame " , faragonda said" actually mother that wont be a problem", serenity looks at her mother while tara looked at her grandmother, fariena said " well if you know where they are then lets go get them!" , tara gave her great aunt look asking if she was the keeper of the spellbinder dragon flame and faragonda nodded yes. Isabella said" mother we don't have to go get them", fariena looked confused and said" well where are they then if we don't have to go get them", faragonda said" their right here", pointing out to her own daughter and great niece. Fariena said " you are pointing to two teenagers because", Isabella said " because they are the keepers of the flames", fairena said " but that's impossible its means you two got married when I was gone and you both had ", she stopped talking when she looked at serenity and tara, faragonda said" yes we did and, I had a daughter in my late 50s serenity was born a year after tara isa's granddaughter, she had a daughter named selena, but she is missing and she was born 1982, and tara was born 2005, and serenity was born 2006 , both are different months serenity is June while tara is July". Meanwhile in the infinite ocean the trix and serena had arrived at the emperor's throne, 14 hours ago they had been constantly working on away to break out tritannus , icy had just fell to her knees and started crying, this started to worry all three of them as serena was getting to know them, they became ebffs evil best friends, and serena said" icy don't give up we will find a way", and she look up and said" how hes stuck and im here!", and Darcy said " just like your sister we will find away even if it me we fight the winx and the duncans!" , all the sudden the portal to the oblivion dimeson opens up and a little girl with a conscious tritannus and he smiled he was weakened but he was back and never leaving his empress again, icy ran over and hugged. Meanwhile at the manor the Duncan family was reunited at last and evil semisacmcsh watching from the shadows waiting to act upon revenge, and 6 old defeated enemies also lurking in shadows waiting to take revenge on the winx and one powerful fairy.**

**End of chapter 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys sorry I took so long disclaimer I do not own tara Duncan or winx club just my ocs ple comment and** review and please be nice


	4. Chapter 4

**Tara Duncan meets Winx club**

**Chapter 3 serena and the trix plan their attack farina meets her great granddaughter and granddaughter**

**Farina sat in the library with sparrow and Cal, while serenity and Tara had gotten Isabella and faragonda into bed luckily the manor remade faragonda's old bed from when they were younger, serenity said "so that's grandma huh she's beautiful!", and Tara said "she looks like your exact copy cuz you look just like her ", faragonda said " mother is a sight to behold I don't how many times daddy told us the story of how they met", and Isabella said " 18,900,425,655 times to be exact faragonda beside I don't know when was the last time I saw daddy so happy", faragonda said" I got and Idea serenity sing that song your all the time singing from six the musical", serenity nods and serenity started singing" You've got a good heart, But I know it changes, A restless tide, untamable, You came my way, And I knew a storm could come too**

**You'd lift me high, or let me fall, But I took your hand, Promised I'd withstand, any blaze you blew my way,' Cause something inside, it solidified, And I knew I'd always stay, You can build me up, You can tear me down, You can try but I'm unbreakable, You can do your best, But I'll stand the test, You'll find that I'm unshakable, When the fires burnt, When the wind has blown, When the water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone, You say we're perfect, A perfect family, You hold us close for the world to see, And when I say you're the only one I've ever loved, I mean those words truthfully, But I know, without my son**

**Your love could disappear, and though it isn't fair, But I don't care,' Cause my love will still be here, you can build me up,**

**You can tear me down, you can try but I'm unbreakable, you can do your best, But I'll stand the test, you'll find that I'm unshakable, When the fires burnt, When the wind has blown, When the water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone, Soon I'll have to go, I'll never see him grow, But I hope my son will know**

**He'll never be alone, Cause like a river runs dry, and leaves its scars behind, I'll be by your side, cause my love is set in stone, Yeah, you can build me up, You can tear me down, You can try but I'm unbreakable, You can do your best, But I'll stand the test, You'll find that I'm unshakable, The fires burnt, The wind has blown, The water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone, You can build me up, You can tear me down, You can try but I'm unbreakable , You can do your best**

**But I'll stand the test, You'll find that I'm unshakable, The fires burnt, The wind has blown, The water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone" once she was done , she saw her mother and aunt asleep, and then they went into the library, and farina was asleep manitu said "you put your grandmother to sleep serenity I don't blame her though" ,serenity said " I put mom and auntie to sleep too", Tara said " well at least its better that their together than part", then outside , serena said" oh Tara miss me", Tara said" not one bit serena meet my cousin", serena said" serenity enemy of friends of my I do believe you know them", the trix and tritannus walked through the portal, Tara said" I thought you said that guy was in the oblivion dimension ", serenity said" he was I guess they broke him out" serenity transformed into her winx and the villains laughed , serenity was able to call out her charmix but it was enough Tara was fixing to get blasted and serenity pushed her out of the way, and she passed out gaining her enchantix and faragonda cheered proudly, hagen said" that's! my! Girl!", Tara said" go serenity!", faragonda said" that's! my enchantix fairy", icy said" serena!", serena nods and the villains retreated, while faragonda and Isabella were back resting farina decide it was time for her to formally meet her granddaughter and great granddaughter , they both arrived in the library it was just the three them, farina said" hello girls I am your grandmother/ great grandmother farina lea mon Duncan", serenity said" hello grandma I'm serenity faragonda your granddaughter", and Tara said " I'm your great granddaughter Tara Duncan", farina smiled and hugged them both, Tara smiled and serenity smiled, and they both fell asleep in her lap, manitu said" just two other people I know", farina said" yes faragonda and Isabella have done well".**

**End of chapter 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 disclaimer! I do not own anything I am using just my ocs thank you please favorite follow and review UMI! RYUZZAKI1! OUT! **


End file.
